


Gezellig

by FalabaWitch



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-17
Updated: 2012-08-17
Packaged: 2017-11-12 07:49:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/488456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FalabaWitch/pseuds/FalabaWitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam really, really loves libraries.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gezellig

**Author's Note:**

> Blatant excuse for me to go on about how awesome libraries are. Written for Sabriel week a while back.

There’s a reason Sam’s always the one doing all the research, and a lot of it

There’s a reason Sam’s always the one doing all the research, and a lot of it. It’s not, contrary to what Dean says, that he gets off on it, or because he’s a huge nerd, or because he wants to check out hot librarians (Though that can be a good reason sometimes). It’s because libraries are the comfiest places on earth.

They really are. They’re made to be, with nice reading chairs and soft lighting and warm, well read books. And to Sam, that’s kind of, just a little bit, awesome. It’s his own little moment of peace and quiet, away from monsters, and ghosts, and demons.

Today though, it’s not. It’s not in any way, shape, or form. Because for some, really weird reason, Dean decided to come along and ‘Do research’. He would accuse his brother of checking out the hot librarians, but Cas tags along as well, eliminating Dean even attempting to check out anyone but Cas, and have their creepy eye-sex. 

He’s sitting across the room from the happy not-couple, trying to work, but their voices carrying over all the way to him because the rooms practically empty. Dean is explain a part of The Hobbit to Cas, who is severely confused as to why Bilbo would pick up an object that was clearly cursed and not try and get rid of it. Dean has a small smile on his face as he carefully explains it, and their cuteness is elevating to ‘puppies and kitties at the bottom of a rainbow of gayness’ level.

Sam was not bitter in anyway. He was not bitter that Gabriel was off doing some important angelic thing and not keeping him company while trying to stop the apocalypse, not bitter that Dean his brother is getting more angel than him and he’s not even dating one. Sam understands that as an archangel, even one in hiding, is a very busy job and should be grateful to see him when he does.

But is it too much to ask for just one quiet afternoon together, enjoying each other’s company while looking up gruesome deaths in the town?

“Okay, that is kind of messed up,” Sam whispers to himself, and gets up to work at a nearby computer. The computer must be at least a decade old, and takes forever to boot up. He sulks as he waits for the bulky black monitor to turn on. When it finally does, he starts to open up the database, and types in ‘male murders 1960- present’, hoping to get a lead on a local ghost in any way possible. He’s been in this library for 3 hours today, and that’s three hours too long to watch his brother have a date with his angel.

Instead of the search results he wants however, several very oddly named articles some up.

“Israel Incredibly Boring for Archangel”

“Invitation for Local half-man, Half-Sasquatch to Travel with Boyfriend”

“Local Angel In Search of Hot Moose-Man”

“I’d be There If I Could”

“I Miss You,”

Sam stares at the screen for a moment, trying to see if Gabriel was really trying to contact him this way, instead of just a simple text or note or something.

He quickly types into the search box, “come to the library, you can’t be that needed over there,”

“You Have No Idea How Much I Would Love That Sammy, But Being and Archangel and a Pagan God is a Full Time Job,”

“You slacked off for a thousand years, they won’t miss you for a day,”

“You’ve Got Me There Sammy,”

And suddenly there’s a smug face in the chair next to him, but it’s weary, tired, and maybe even a bit older. 

“Kali’s going to murder me for this, you’d better be happy and spend your last day with me well,” Gabriel jokes, and Sam just smiles and shoves him lightly, before taking his arm and wrapping it around Gabriel’s’ waist. Gabriel radiates warmth, probably from the heat in the Middle East, but the ever constant smell of chocolate is still on his jacket, making Sam hug him just a little bit closer.

He can still hear the murmurs of Dean and Castiel, but now he’s more preoccupied with his own whispers and jokes with Gabriel, and was more comfortable now than he had been since the last time he had seen Gabriel weeks ago. The atmosphere of the library gave them the relaxation they sorely needed, and Sam remembered why he loved to do the research in the first place.


End file.
